plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gentleman Zombie
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Mustache Party Zombie |effect = Gravestone: Start of Zombie Tricks: You get +2 . |flavor text = Life comes and goes, but proper manners are forever.}} Gentleman Zombie is a premium rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the zombies. It costs 3 and has 2 /3 when played. Its effect gives the Zombie Hero for +2 at the start of their Trick phase. In addition, it also hides the Gravestone when it initially played, which will protect itself against most plant effects and attacks with the only exception of Grave Buster. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Mustache Party Zombie *'Effect:' **'Gravestone' **'Start of Zombie Tricks:' You get +2 . *'Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Life comes and goes, but proper manners are forever. Update history Version 1.2.11 * |2 .}} * |3 .}} Strategies This zombie can help the player by using tricks to evade plant attacks and to damage the Plant Hero during the midgame. Because it gives 2 brains each zombie trick wave, the player won't be able to use these brains on placing zombies. So using these brains on tricks are the player's only method of using this zombie correctly. In addition, while having 2 strength, it also has 3 health, so it has a good chance of surviving one turn. If the plant hero cannot destroy this zombie when it is the plants', the 2 brains will be given right off the bat, instead of having to wait a turn. Try to have it along with Mad Chemist and Paparazzi Zombie on the lawn, they will be a deadly combo. Since Mad Chemist gives you a random trick, it is important to have more brain to prepare what he will give you. Paparazzi gets a buff when you play a trick, so these three zombies have a good combination. Immorticia can use this zombie to her advantage as she can launch lethal tricks that can usually only be played much later. Some examples are a Maniacal Laugh or even a Teleport + Zombot 1000 combo. As such, keeping these zombies alive when your deck is mostly trick-oriented is a very important point. Counters The plant hero will probably not be able to destroy this zombie when played, as 3 health is hard to kill a zombie with only tricks. Thus, the plant hero should prepare for a series of tricks. Plan accordingly and avoid using powerful plants to damage this zombie, as the zombie hero can easily use a trick to dispose of it. Using tricks however, will be one good method, as well as bouncing this zombie, such as using Spring Bean. If the Gentleman Zombie happens to be in the middle lane and you have Green Shadow's Precision Blast, you can destroy it easily. Gallery Gentleman_new_statistics.png|Gentleman Zombie's statistics GentlemanCard.PNG|Card GentlemanShade.PNG|Gentleman Zombie's silhouette GentlemanGet.PNG|The player receiving Gentleman Zombie from a Premium Pack Gentleman_Drinking.png|A Gentleman Zombie activating its effect Gentleman_Zombie_About_Attacking.png|A Gentleman Zombie about to attack GentleZombieAttack.jpeg|Gentleman Zombie attacking Gentleattack.png|Another view of Gentleman Zombie attacking Gentleman_About_Death2.png|A destroyed Gentleman Zombie Gentleman_Death.png|Another destroyed Gentleman Zombie Gentleman as Rank 32.png|Gentleman Zombie as a Profile Picture for a rank 32 player Old H_Gentleman1.png|Gentleman Zombie's old statistics Gentleman_Zombie_silhouette_.jpeg|Gentleman Zombie's silhouette Obtaining_Zombie.jpeg|The player receiving Gentleman Zombie from a Premium Pack Earlytoparty.PNG|Gentleman Zombie in an advertisement for the Early to the Party Pack Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Party cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare zombies (Heroes) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies